


Theory of Relative Speed

by KuriKoer



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Animated Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Fun and Games, Gen, Jogging, speed - Freeform, the start of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not nice to show off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory of Relative Speed

**Author's Note:**

> For: theicescholar

"On your left."

"Not funny!"

Sam kept running. And panting. He wasn't above admitting there was panting.

"On your left."

"Steve, I swear to God...!"

Just don't look at him, Sam told himself. You're doing good. It's not a competition. He's Captain America. And a dick. You love him, but he's a dick. Just run.

"On your - "

_Whoosh_.

"What the h- "

Steve stopped, raising dust, and looked around wildly. Sam just stopped and tried to breathe. If it was an enemy, he didn't even have it in him to yell.

_Whoosh_.

"Sam," Steve said warningly, stepping closer. He held one arm back, trying to protect Sam, but from what? Whatever it was could come from any direction, _every_ direction, it was just a near-invisible red blur that went - 

_Whoosh_.

"Damn it!"

"It's going around the basin," Sam observed. "It's coming back!"

_Whoosh_. _Hiss_.

The red blur braked, leaving long marks, and it was just a guy. Unarmed, and wearing spandex even more ridiculous than Steve's. With a lightning bolt painted on. He held his hand up at Sam expectantly, and Sam, laughing, gave him a high five.

"Flash, I presume," he said, still chuckling. The guy nodded, grinning widely and not even out of breath.

"More superheroes," Steve said.

"Yeah, they're everywhere," Sam was still amused.

The guy in red hopped from foot to foot. "Listen, you two wanna go for a coffee or something after your workout?"

"We're pretty much done here," Sam said, "so..."

_Whoosh_.

"Seriously?!"

"Where did he go?"

Another blur, and then there was just a guy with shockingly ginger hair standing next to them in jeans and a sweatshirt. 

"I guess I can tell Captain America, right? It's Wally." He put out his hand, and they both shook it, Steve suspiciously, Sam chuckling.

"Sam Wilson."

"Nice to meet you - Wally. I'm Steve."

"I know," Wally was still grinning. "So what are you two slowpokes waiting for? I thought we were getting coffee."


End file.
